The Love Bug
by Inovermyheadinlove
Summary: "I never knew you were afraid of love-bugs Ally." Austin says. "I'm not afraid of love-bugs, I'm afraid of what they represent" Ally says. "You mean love?" Austin and Ally had never spoken before, and never acknowledged each other. They were polar opposites and had nothing in common. But when fate occurs in the form of a love-bug on an unusual warm day in August, what will happen?
1. Prologue

** The Love Bug**

**Prologue:**

**"I never knew you were afraid of love-bugs Ally." Austin says. "I'm not afraid of love-bugs, I'm afraid of what they represent" Ally says. "You mean love?" Austin and Ally had never spoken before, and never acknowledged each other. They were polar opposites and had nothing in common. But when fate occurs in the form of a love-bug on an unusual warm day in August, what will happen?**


	2. Chapter One

** The Love Bug**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

It was the beginning of 4th period; Austin and Ally were in Chemistry. They were just sitting in class, listening to Mr. Remington's boring lecture on atoms and chemical bonding. Before today, they have never spoken a word to one another and have no knowledge of each other outside of class. To Austin, Ally is a "good-girl" who always pays attention, is on the Honor Roll, and never disobeys a teacher. To Ally, Austin is an under-educated, egotistical, air-head who cares only about himself. But they would never socialize with each other. They have nothing in common, and to do so would be unethical. It was a unusually warm day in August even for Miami, and the air-conditioning is broken. Like in all the other classrooms, the windows are open trying to create a gentle cross-breeze. Ally was pre-occupied with writing down notes from the lecture and did not notice the love-bug fly in through the window. What she did not expect though was for it to land on her nose. She then proceeds to squirm in her seat and flail her arms about wildly and in the process fall out of her seat and land on the floor with a thud. You can hear her say "umphh" as she stands up and starts to rub her sore back. As she sits back down; she shifts uncomfortably from all the unwanted attention and her face is as red as a cherry. She tries to ignore all the snickers and hushed whispers, but she didn't expect Austin, who she thought never noticed her, to say, "I never thought you would be afraid of love-bugs Dawson! They just represent lov-". Ally quickly interrupts Austin and says, "I'm not afraid of love-bugs Moon. I'm afraid of what they represent!". After Ally says that, the bell rings and she quickly leaves the classroom.

She never knew that one day, Austin Moon, would be following _her _down the hallway. Ally is heading home, when Austin stops her. "What do you want Austin?" Ally asks. " I want to know what you meant today, when you said that you're afraid of what love-bugs symbolize." Austin says. "You wanna know Austin? I'm afraid of being hurt. If I fall in love with somebody then I will devote myself fully to them. I would never cheat on that person, and I would never intentionally do them wrong! I would always be the kindest I could be, and all I would ask is to be treated the same way, but apparently that's too much to ask! I just want someone to hold my hand, and give me hugs. They would like me for me, and I wouldn't have to change who I am to please them. We would walk each other to class, and go on romantic walks in the park. We would have this connection that's unlike anything else in the world and we'd have our own little romance. It would be special-just me and him in our own little world. Nothing else would matter and time just stops. We would be the only ones who matter; we would only focus on each other and everything else just fades away. It's like in that moment when you're lost in each others eyes and all you want to do is prove to the other person how much you love them, but the thing is; they already know. They can see it in your eyes, and that's when they know that you truly care for them." Ally says. All Austin can do is just stare at her-speechless, and he wonders how this shy,_beautiful_, young girl could feel this way. But while he's consumed with his inner thoughts; he didn't realize he let the perfect girl get away. All he sees is Ally's retreating form in the distance, and he decides that he must find a way to prove to Ally that there's still hope for love.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two, (Not Like The Others)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

Once I arrive home I quickly run up the stairs, taking them two at a time and I soon arrive at my bedroom. I begin to pace back and forth as I am completely confused on how Ally could feel the way she does. But I also wonder how she could be so open about something so personal when today is the first time we've talked. em*She's trusting, and that's a great quality of hers.* Yeah she has many great qualities. I begin to question my sanity as I am having a conversation with my conscience, but I can't help but feel that my conscience is right. But back to what I was originally thinking… How could Ally feel that strongly about love. I wonder what happened to her to make her distrust the feelings of others? But she seems too pure to have been hurt like that. *She does seem pure, but that's what makes her special. She's not like the other girls. She has respect for herself.* She is very different from other girls! 1. She dresses stylish, but reserved. She doesn't dress flashy to attract attention but yet she still looks beautiful. 2. She is focused on her education. She isn't looking for a boyfriend just because everyone else has one. She has more dignity than that. 3. She wants to know what it's like to be loved,not be treated like she's an item. 4. She's respectful. She never disobeys but yet she still has this spark. She's not a boring goody-two shoes;I can tell she has a fun side. 5. She's caring. She always helps everyone, even if they don't deserve it. She also never judges you if you have a "reputation". She believes everyone deserves a second chance. 6. She is not self-centered. She puts everyone else before herself. She cares for everyone else, but who cares for her? I want to be the one to care for her and make her feel special. The more I think about it, the list about Ally's pros could go on forever. She is so amazing that she's indescribable! I lay down and I try to think of ways to let Ally know how I feel, but I have to get to know her better and let her know that I'm not like other guys. I wonder what she thinks of me?

**Ally's P.O.V**

I walk through my front door, and as usual I'm greeted by my mother And ONLY my mother. You see, when I was younger my "Dad" decided he wanted to cheat on my mom-who was always loyal to him- and when it became serious with the other woman-he wanted to propose. The only problem was that he had a wife, a daughter, and one son. So he offered said son a deal-if he could kill his mother and sister then he would inherit all of the life insurance on them, because his fiancee was loaded. My older "brother" being the jerk he was, was persuaded by the promise of money, and he actually tried to kill us. There is the first reason I can't trust men and how they feel. Apparently,all those times my "precious" father told me he loved me, and all those times that my brother-who was my idol- said he would always be there to protect me and keep me safe were all lies. So it's just my mom and I against the world! It's tough trying to make ends meet, but she's fine without a husband and I'm fine without a boyfriend, and this way, we can focus more on each other! So I don't know why I told Austin how I really feel about "love"; he probably doesn't care anyway. But for some reason I didn't feel nervous around Austin-even though this is the first time we've ever spoken to each other, but I felt comfortable. I wasn't uncomfortable and I felt like I could trust him-which is ridiculous because he's a bad-boy. I couldn't even be friends with someone like that-he'd probably just hop from girl to girl and I'm pretty sure he doesn't even care about his education! Besides, he couldn't care about me how I need to be, because he's so self-centered. But I wonder how feels about our mini-conversation today? Is he thinking of it too?

**Austin's P.O.V**

After many hours I think I figured out how to convince Ally that I'm not like other guys. The truth is, that I've liked her ever since I laid eyes on her, but I never thought I'd have a chance with her. So I ignored her. That's better than becoming too attached, right? But unfortunately it wasn't that easy-it's like the universe just wanted to punish me. My thoughts became only about Ally, I couldn't focus on anything but her, and that's when my grades started falling. After a while the teachers gave up on trying to force me to pay attention, and they just let me stay in class, so I could at least have some credit. I wasn't happy with my grades but what could I do? I was too preoccupied by love. I don't know how, but when I first saw Ally, it was like an instant connection! I just knew it in my heart- we were meant to be. But I knew she wouldn't even look at me because she had probably heard about my poor grades. But what she didn't hear was the reason why. Anyway my plan is unfortunately for me, time-consuming. First, I want to become friends with Ally first-that way she'll see I'm a genuine guy and not one who's just trying to get in her pants. She will also get to know the real me. Second, I will slowly advance into the more-than-friends zone. I will drop hints here and there, and I pray she'll get the message. Third, I will tell Ally how I feel, and wait for hopefully her positive reaction. I just hope this works. I decide it's time to go to sleep, because my clock reads 12:47 AM and I fall asleep with dreams of Ally and I's future.


	4. Chapter Three,Do you want to be Friends?

**Chapter Three, ( Do you want to be friends?)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I wake up feeling extremely happy and confident-but that's nothing unusual. ***Stop it Austin! If you want Ally to see you not as a self-centered egomaniac and a decent human being then you have to stop being so arrogant.* **My self-conscience is right, because I really want to have a chance with Ally. So I have to stop being who I've been pretending to be. That'll definitely be a challenge. I've made a reputation! It may not be one I'm particularly proud of, but hey you know what they say. You are what you've become. So as I decide to to walk to school instead of taking my fancy, bad for the environment sports car, I wonder just how hard I'll have to try to show Ally that I've changed.

**Ally's P.O.V**

As I get ready for school, I think about how I'm going to function on hardly any sleep. Last night was one of the "bad nights" because I had "the dream" last night. They usually don't occur that frequently since I'm older, but I think the stress of Austin talking about "love" was a trigger. But who needs love from a man? They're not worth it anyway. All I need is my mom and it'll be us against the horrors the world throws at us. I sit down on the stool at our bar style table and I tell my mom about my dream as I eat my pickles and toast. "Mom, I need to talk to you" I say, and I get a soft "Sure" in reply."Mom, it happened again. I had the dream." and then I start to burst into tears. My mom walks over to me and rubs my back trying to calm me and she kisses my head and tells me,"It's gonna be alright sweetie. Do you want to talk about it?". I wipe my tears and try to give her a real smile. "No thanks Mom. I need to get to school, but maybe later?" I tell her. I grab my backpack and walk down the old, worn-down steps of our little 2-bedroom house that's in desperate need of repair. Unfortunately since It's just me and my mom, we don't have as much money coming in and can't afford to fix it. I take one look back at my mom waving through the window, and I vow that I will do _something_ to make our lives better. I walk done the sidewalk and being so consumed in my efforts to rid my mind of the memories of my horrible dream I don't notice someone walking next to me. I am shaken out of my thoughts by a soft tap on my shoulder and a quiet "Hey" from a family voice. I look over and surprised to see that it's Austin. I'm even more surprised that he's walking and not driving in that "sorry excuse for pollution" car of his. I reply in a small voice, but I don't know why I'm being so shy. He probably wants help on his homework or something. I am once again shaken out of my thoughts by Austin waving his hand around in front of my face, and then I hear, "Ally? Ally? A-ll-y? Earth to Ally?". I wonder what he could possibly wants from me.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Since I live on the richer side of Miami, I am really regretting not driving because it is such a long way to school. As I am grumbling to myself for being so stupid I look up and I am shocked to see Ally walking to school- I never knew she lived on this side of town. ***Probably because you speed right past her every single day. You never take the time to slow down!* **I really wish my conscience would shut up because it's only succeeding in making me feel worse. I try to get her attention but she seems consumed in her thoughts. ***Wow, she doesn't even know I'm here. This girl would have no idea if a kidnapper was next to her. I wonder if she's thinking about me, and doesn't even realize I'm next to her? How ironic.* **I try repeatedly to get her attention until I finally get fed up and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and looks shocked. ***yeah probably cause you're walking instead of driving that expensive car!* **Once I have her attention, I get nervous and try to say something smart but instead I embarrass myself by saying " Wow! Don't we have some nice grass?". She looks at me with a puzzled expression and I can't deny that she looks adorable. ***Jeez, way to be cool Austin! Couldn't you have retained some of your qualities?* **I am really hating my conscience but in reality I'm hating myself-which is something I never thought I'd do. *** Oh, so you can retain your egotistical attitude, but not your charm?"* **Ok I seriously need to stop arguing with myself and just talk to her. But apparently I hadn't said anything for almost 10 minutes so Ally had left. I see her about 5 blocks away and I quickly jog to catch up with her. " Hey Ally, why did you leave like that? I was talking to you" I tell her. I then hear her witty response, "Um no you weren't Austin. You were talking to yourself. I didn't want to be late so I left. I do have my reputation to protect." I am slightly taken aback at her boldness. No one _EVER _ walks away from Austin Moon. EVER. *** That's why you like her stupid! She's different! Now go she's leaving again!" **Before I have the chance to think about what I said I blurt out, "Ally, I'm sorry we kinda got off on the wrong foot but I think your cool and I hope we can be friends Will you give me a chance?" Then I hurriedly take a jar of pickles out of my backpack. She kinda stares at me (not that I don't love it) and I'm a little worried that she thinks I stalk her. She hesitantly take the jar of pickles and examines it very carefully. I hold my breath and wait for her reaction.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I hesitantly take the jar of pickles from Austin and I look at very closely. I'm not sure how, but he managed to buy my favorite type of pickles and my favorite brand. I know I should've been cautious, but all I cared about it that I had more pickles. A big smile spreads across my face, and I see him visibly relax. I think about what he said- us being friends and stuff. "Does he really think I'm cool?" ***"Why do you care?"* **I then hear his reply, "Yeah Ally. I really do think you're cool.". I am embarrassed because I realize i was thinking out light and I know my cheeks have a red tint to them. I turn to Austin and take a deep breath before I answer. I don't know why I'm trusting him so easily, I don't need any men in my life! But something is different about Austin. I don't feel afraid, I feel safe. I just my trust doesn't backfire on me. "Austin, you say you want to be my friend? Why? I need to know you want to be my friend not for the wrong reasons. I want you to promise that you'll be a true friend, and that this is not a prank. I want you to be faithful, honest, and trustworthy. I want you to be a caring friend who will not intentionally hurt me. You will have to prove to me that you have the qualities I seek in a friend. If you do not, I shall give you a warning to get your act together, and if you don't improve I will terminate our friendship! Do you promise? I finish my lecture and I see Austin has a slightly scared expression. Hah. Dynamite comes in small packages.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Oh my god! Oh my God! Oh my God! She said yes! She said yes! I am silently screaming on the inside, while trying to maintain my cool exterior. I am a little frightened by her demands though. If I screw up, then I screw up. There's no fixing it. I just want to kill the sicko who made her distrust so deeply. But I know I will do whatever it takes to show Ally that I've changed. I'm willing to sacrifice everything for her. Right now I am so happy that ignore all the puzzled stares from the kids in the hallway who just watched us walk in locking our pinkies.

**Author's Note: OK so let me just say I AM EXTREMELY SORRY! I have not updated in such a long time and I hope you can all forgive me! This chapter was kinda "ehhh" but I wanted to do something for you guys! So I apologize if it sucks! Anyway, I was originally gonna give you the details of Ally's dream at the end but I was like "eh" let's create some suspense? Also do any of you think Austin CAN change? So hate me all you want. It's my story! So what was your favorite/worst parts? **Let me know your thoughts! **Also please review! I appreciate any readers I still have left and once again I'm extremely sorry! Have a happy Thanksgiving tomorrow! :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Wooh, I am BACK everyone! Actually, I never left, but I had no time nor inspiration to write! Bah, that's a lie! I had all these ideas, but never the chance to fully write them out. Anyway, enough about my boring life, I'm sorry and I sincerely apologize to everyone who read this story. I know it's been a long wait, and if there's anyone left to read it, I'd be grateful! Enjoy.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Oh wow, I didn't realize that we were at school yet, but all the uncomfortable stares were definitely a dead giveaway. I quickly detach my pinky from Austin's and hurry to my locker. Just because I decided to give him a chance, does not mean I want everyone in the whole school to know. Oh gosh, I can hear the rumors now! "Bad-boy Moon finally broke Goody-Two-Shoes Dawson", "School's Most Popular Seen With Little Miss Nobody!" It's not so much that I care about what others think of me, I've learned to be self-reliant due to my situation, but I still don't like unwanted attention. I quickly duck my head to avoid eye contact, and I stick to the edge of the wall to prevent getting in someone's way. No one really knows the real me, but it's partially my fault. I've known betrayal ever since I was young, and it's made me very cautious of who I trust, but especially the opposite gender. I didn't get the chance to have a normal childhood, I was forced to grow up, but the maturity I inherited has benefitted me throughout my life. Sure, other people might think I'm antisocial or a "stick in the mud", but they just make assumptions without getting to know me first. That's why I don't waste my time with people like that, because I need to prepare for my future, and my mother deserves for someone to take care of her. I'm looking for someone who will always be there, and who will always make time for you. Someone you can call anytime for anything, and they'll be there to help you. Someone honest and trustworthy, with good morals and who's been raised right. They won't intentionally hurt you, and they can actually listen to your problems with sincerity and will try to help you. Those traits are hard to find these days, but especially in teenagers. The world is so messed up, because kids aren't being raised right, and in my opinion, they're the generation that will bring upon the End Of Days. I'm sometimes considered to be an "old lady" in a teenager's body because of my values and beliefs, but I honestly don't care. My mindset will help me later in life, because I won't have made the mistakes that all these poor fools have made. Like seriously, social media isn't everything! Take the time to connect with someone in person, and not online! That's how you make real relationships. I can't believe that Austin would actually try to befriend someone like me, but I don't think this will last. The rest of the population just doesn't understand people like me, so I'm destined to be independent for the rest of my life. I've accepted my personality, and feel blessed that I'm different. The only problem is that "different" isn't appreciated in today's society, it's frowned upon. So I wonder how Austin will handle my true personality?

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Ugh, I shouldn't have just let her walk away! I don't care about all the stares, I would've gladly stayed by her side and showed everyone just what they thought they were looking at! No, we're not dating, not that I wouldn't mind it, but I have to take my time and gain her trust. I'm gladly willing to change for Ally, because what people don't know is that I'm not just changing for her, I'm changing because of her. I'm not changing who I am, I'm changing into who I was. Before everything went wrong, before I met the girl of my dreams, and before I was completely smitten by someone this extraordinary. Sometimes, I don't understand how I can like the girl who basically ruined my future, but then I figured out that I can't hate my _future_. From the moment I saw her, I knew we were meant for each other, but I didn't know the challenges we'd have to go through first. Nevertheless, I'm grateful for my chance, and I'm going to make the most of it. I wonder if she noticed my wardrobe change this morning, but she was so distracted I bet she didn't. Needless to say, I didn't miss the shocked gasps when I showed up to school in bright clothes, instead of my usual outfit. Everyone else was used to seeing the black ripped skinny jeans, normal arrogant teenage boy t-shirt (something boys wear when they think they're all that, and try to act all cool), either my black beanie or snapback, my black and white converse, and usually some kind of necklace, but today I was dressed completely different. I wore a light blue plain t-shirt, _regular_ non-tight fitting jeans, tennis shoes, and I let my natural blonde hair show. I looked like an average guy, and not some rich, spoiled boy who never appreciates anything in his life. I don't really care about anyone else's opinion of me, because I was always grounded in my beliefs and I felt at peace with myself before I changed, so I had no problem with how I looked. It actually felt good to be "normal" for once, and not have to worry about keeping up my "bad-boy" persona. I decided that from this day onward, I would put all my effort into improving my life and trying to turn my education around and get back on track. I knew it was going to be tough, but Ally giving me a chance gave me the inspiration to get my life back in order. I wonder if she'll ever know the impact she has on me.


End file.
